


Let's Talk About Sex

by MysticDodo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alec is uncomfortable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay Male Character, Jace is nosy, Kinks, M/M, Malec, Sex Talk, Strap-Ons, What Have I Done, clace, let's talk about sex, the itty gritty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDodo/pseuds/MysticDodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it like to have sex with Magnus?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: talk about anal sex that some people might find uncomfortable
> 
> Also, set after the events of CoHF! If you haven't read the series there are some spoilers ahead.

“What’s it like?”

Alec turned to look at Jace, an eyebrow raised. “What, the noodles? A bit slimy but…”

Jace began stabbing at a piece of chicken with a fork. “No, I mean… like, sex with Magnus.”

Alec inhaled a noodle. “What?!”

Jace asked again, face neutral, eye contact strong. “What is it like, having sex with a guy?”

Slowly, Alec frowned at him. “Well, what it is like sleeping with a girl?” Jace grinned. “I asked first, bro.” “I… why the sudden interest? What makes you even think we’ve gone that far?” Alec said, hating the flush that began to rise up his neck. He began chewing another forkful of chinese food to give himself something to do.

Jace snorted. “We’re parabatai, Alec. Don’t give me that. Is it terrible? Is that why you won’t say anything?”

This was not how Alec imagined spending the evening with his parabatai. It was supposed to be chilled out, eating junk food and watching some of the movies that Magnus had persuaded Alec to watch and had fallen in love with. Not… this. Not asking about his sex life! It had been ages since the two had last spent time together. Clary and Izzy were out doing girl things, Simon was no doubt rereading The Shadowhunter Codex, Magnus was throwing one of his parties…

“Magnus is brilliant at what he does,” Alec finally replied in a low voice.

“I suppose you’d pick up a few tricks and tips when you have been alive for a few hundred years,” Jace chuckled, eating like everything was perfectly fine and they were just discussing the weather. “Do you reckon he could give me some?”

“What, tips to have sex with a guy?” Alec asked dryly, rolling his eyes.

“Har har.” Jace reached over the sofa and stole a forkful of noodles. “So? Tell me the dirty details.”

“Why in the name of the Angel do you want to know?” Alec replied. “Surely you could just read a book or something instead of asking me?”

Jace shrugged. “I’m curious. Does Magnus like it rough? Do you?”

“Jace!”

“Ah, I know what you need. Some liquid confidence!” The blond said as he reached behind him and pulled out a few cans of beer. He grinned in Alec’s direction. “No need to be shy. It’s something everybody does.”

“I don’t think everybody has gay sex,” Alec snorted, accepting a can with light fingers. He downed it in a few large mouthfuls and wiped his lips. “There’s no point in me telling you what it’s like, anyways. I take it you don’t let Clary go at your ass with some sort of strap on, do you?”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Jace commented. It was done without so much as a blush or a hint of embarrassment. He sipped his can. “I want to know if it hurts. If it feels good. The… preparation. I mean, you can’t just have sex whenever can you? I assume you have to be empty before anything can happen.”

Alec felt like he was going to die. “Give me another can,” he said instead, quickly drinking half of that in one go. “By the Angel, Jace.”

He laughed. “Don’t be such a prude, Alec. How long did you guys wait? A few days? Weeks? Was it only a few hours?”

Alec rested his head in his hands. “I am mortified,” he grumbled before looking up through a lock of his dark hair. “If I tell you will you stop asking these questions?” Jace gave him a look that clearly said “duh”. Alec chuckled nervously, the food between the two and the movie now forgotten. “I er… well, it’s… it’s good,” he fumbled around with the words. “It’s really good.”

“How revealing,” Jace rolled his eyes, beginning his second can.

“Shut up,” Alec said with his face burning. “Just because you find talking about this stuff easy doesn’t mean we all do. You’re my brother, for crying out loud.”

“Yet you no doubt wanted to bang me for a while,” Jace pointed out. “That isn’t something brothers do.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Alec laughed. “I’m in love with my sister, I want to kiss my sister, I touch myself at night thinking about my sister…”

Jace glared. “Just tell me, Alec.”

The black haired Shadowhunter calmed down and leaned back against the sofa. “Well, it’s good,” he said again. “When you think of it, you think no way, it can’t feel good, but… it is. Hurts a bit at first but then it’s the most amazing feeling in the world.”

“So you bottom then?”

Alec kept his gaze up at the ceiling. “Sometimes.”

“How does that work?” Jace leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “Do you ever worry that Magnus will pull out and there’ll be crap on the end of it?”

“Don’t you have a way with words,” Alec ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe we’re discussing this. Yes, I get worried. It has happened before. I thought I was doing to die of embarrassment. I wish I could die of embarrassment now!”

“What did Magnus do?”

“Disposed of the condom, used his magic to clean us up and cuddled me,” Alec groaned, as though admitting it caused him great pain. “Said it happens. Didn’t stop me from refusing to receive for a while, though.”

“So you don’t get penetrated all the time?”

“Do you have sex with Clary all the time?” Alec asked in return. “There’s more than one way of pleasuring somebody, Jace. It doesn’t always have to end in sex.”

“I’m not stupid,” Jace threw his second can down and popped open a third before passing another to Alec. “So?” He said after a gulp. “What’s it like? You said it hurts but then feels good.”

“We use lube. Lots of it,” Alec resigned himself to the questions after having a few more sips of the quite cheap and gross alcohol. “Condoms too. We tried bare backing but I didn’t like it much. I don’t know, we kiss and we get hard, he fingers me then we just… have sex.”

“Just sex? No experimenting with toys or BDSM then? Clary and I have tried things with vibrators,” Jace added as an afterthought. “Drives her wild.”

“If you’re asking if our sex is vanilla then the answer is not really. If you’re asking if we’re both extreme kinky, fetish whores then the answer is also no.” Alec frowned. “Or at least, I don’t think Magnus is. He seems to enjoy it when we do things together.”

“He must have loads of experience doing all sorts of things.”

“He isn’t a slut, you know.”

“Never said he was!” Jace said, holding up his hands in a peace offering, one of them clutching a can. “Just thinking he must have done a lot with many people but you… well, he was your first.”

“Sometimes I get insecure,” Alec admitted. “I didn’t know how to move or whatever so Magnus did most of it for a while. Then I was the one who topped and…” He flushed. “Magnus is beautiful. The sounds he makes, the way he looks… He likes it when I take control.”

“I like it when Clary is on top,” Jace said casually. “She looks amazing and her breasts are gorgeous.”

Alec chuckled. “They look soft,” he commented. “Females in general look softer than guys. More curvy.”

Jace shrugged. “I guess. I just can’t imagine sleeping with a guy.” “It was a surprise for me too. I mean, I knew I was gay obviously but… I never really thought I’d end up having sex with anybody. And before you ask again, it was on our first date.” He grinned at the memory. “Quite surprised nobody asked me why I was wincing the next day.”

“Does it hurt for that long afterwards?” Alec shook his head. “For the first two or three times it did… but then your body gets used to it. You and your partner discover what to do to minimise any pain. Plus the more you do it, the less it hurts.”

“Do you guys use special lube or whatever?”

“We have a few.”

Jace raised an eyebrow. “Don’t go shy on me again, Alec!”

“I’m not, I’m not. It’s still weird talking about it though.”

“Because it’s me or do you also find it hard talking with Magnus too?”

“Magnus is my boyfriend so of course it is slightly easier with him,” Alec laughed. “It took a while to open up but we’ve got a good level of communication between us. Like, he was the one who asked me to top. He walked me through it and it was amazing. I could never have said ‘hey, Magnus, let me stick my dick in you’. Not like now anyway.”

Jace’s eyes were sparkling. “I find it a huge turn on when Clary tells me what she wants. I wasn’t sure at first, especially when she mentioned wanting to try out being spanked; I didn’t want to hurt her. But she really liked it and because she did, I also found it fun as well.”

“Magnus likes it when I bite his thighs,” Alec said with a smile. “He ends up with bruises but he loves it.”

“Is there anything you want him to do to you that you haven’t asked him yet?”

Alec’s easy smile became a bit strained. “Eh, not really.”

“Ah, come on now Alec. I told you I want Clary to try pegging me.”

“You’ve told me, not her,” Alec pointed out. “Besides, it’s stupid, what I want.”

“So there is something!” Jace exclaimed with triumph. “Well, what is it then?”

Alec finished his third can and reached for a forth. “I er… I want him to try and make me cum without him touching me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Alec’s face began to heat up again. “I want him to use his magic on me. His hands, they tingle when he uses magic. I want him to have me tied to our bed so I can’t move or touch myself. Heck, maybe I could even be wearing a cage or something. Just so long as he manipulates his magic to pleasure me… by the Angel. Sometimes when he gets really into what we’re doing it starts to happen without him knowing; his hands become really warm and it feels so good when he’s touching my prostate, when his fingers spark but then he stops and I’m too much of a coward to say that I want him to make me orgasm hands free, using just his magic alone.”

Jace looked a tad uncomfortable. “He’s a warlock. Surely he’s had that request before?”

“I don’t know,” Alec huffed, shaking his head and hiding his eyes between a few locks of hair. “It sounds so stupid. I don’t even know if it’s possible, not really, but I keep thinking about it and have you ever noticed just how sexy he looks when he’s casting magic?”

“Er, can’t say I have to be honest but Magnus isn’t my cup of tea,” Jace said. “Why don’t you just ask him?”

“What, say ‘hey babe, I want to be locked in a chastity cage and for you to use your magic to make me cum so afterward when you’re hard and ready to explode I can lick your ass and milk you dry’? I don’t think so!”

“Do you get horny talking about this?” Jace asked somewhat breathlessly. He shuffled on the sofa before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “I wish Clary were here.”

“You guys start doing anything in front of me and I’m burning my eyes out,” Alec said darkly. “Any and all sexual arousal has been reduced, thanks.”

“Imagine Magnus all bound up, unable to cum and begging you to touch him,” Jace began. “Imagine his glowing eyes and how they’re black with desire, how his skin is sparkling with sweat, how much he moans when you so much as look at him…”

“Jace, shut up!” Alec’s laugh was a little croaky. “What is with you this evening?!”

Jace grinned. “Maybe it is the lack of demon attacks.”

“Maybe,” Alec agreed. “All I know for sure is that I’ll be needing something a lot stronger than beer to block out the memories of this conversation!” He heaved himself up from the sofa and shrugged on his jacket. “You coming?”

“I wish.”

“By the Angel, you know what I mean!”

Jace smiled innocently up at him. “Of course I do. But unless you’re planning on taking some vodka from Mum’s alcohol cabinet I can’t accompany you. I’m not as old as you, remember?”

Alec rolled his eyes and after bidding a quick “see you later,” stepped out into the cold autumn air of New York. He inhaled deeply, the night breeze cooling the remnants of his blush and as he began to walk in the direction of the nearest store he got out his own phone. He frowned at it for a while. Maybe it was the disgusting alcohol that had barely gotten him buzzed.. Maybe it was because he felt somewhat daring, after speaking so openly about sex. Maybe he was going slightly insane... but he barely hesitated before sending a message; _Hey sexy, wanna try something different soon?_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even, guys. I don't even. 
> 
> There may be a continuation. Maybe. Probably? I'm not happy with the ending at the very least!


End file.
